The Breakfast Bunch
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: AU: Based on the episode; The Breakfast Bunch from Victorious. It was a Saturday morning, 6 kids stood in the center of MJHS (Mount Justice High School)... Pairings; Chalant, Supermartian, and Spitfire
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on Victorious, the Nickelodeon show. The episode is; The Breakfast Bunch. I also killed off Aqualad and Rocket, sorry. I'm also assuming they all go to high school. So, yeah... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Victorious **

**The Breakfast Bunch**

It was a Saturday morning. 6 kids stood in front of Mount Justice High School. (MJHS) The Archer, The Track Jock, The Wrestler, The Mathelete, The peppy cheerleader, and The Magician (master of illusions)

"Are we seriously here, on a Saturday?" The Track Jock, Wally West, groaned. He wore a yellow t-shirt partly covered by a plaid red and white dress shirt, complete with blue jeans and his trademark yellow sneakers with red lightning bolts.

"Would you stop complaining, bay watch." Artemis Crock, The Archer, replied. She wore a green tank top under the small black leather jacket. Her golden arrow necklace hung loosely on her neck, and her long black high heel boots giving her a few more inches in height as she stood face to face with Wally.

"Guys, you've only been here 4 minutes and your already fighting." The Mathelete, youngest, but smartest of them all...Dick Grayson scoffed, his arm around a raven haired girl, the magician. Dick wore a red shirt with a black hoodie that had a yellow r on the left hand top pocket, the jacket a gift from his girlfriend, Zatanna Zatara, the magician. He also wore black shades so he wouldn't be easily noticed, because of his adopted father's , Bruce Wayne, fame.

"Hey, I thought they wouldn't last 2 minutes, so at least they got there." Zatanna added. Her purple tanktop, black tights, and some black flats, making her shorter than her boyfriend. The golden locket that had the letters "z&amp;d" written in cursive swirly letters matched her charm bracelet, both were gifts from Dick.

"Hi, I'm Megan." Said the peppy cheerleader, she had just moved here. Her bright red hair held back by a green headband. She wore a pink skirt and a white shirt covered by a red cardigan. Everyone turned and saw her bright smile, the looked to the left and saw a black haired boy who looked mad. Noticing their gaze she quickly spoke up, "That's Conner, he was a wrestler before he moved here."

Conner grunted in a response, he wore a plain black shirt with some black cargo pants.

"So, the four of us got detention because of Kid Lightningbolt forgot his pencils at home and went around asking us if we had any...so why are you guys here?" Artemis asked.

"We were late. A lot. This school is really big, like an actual mountain." Megan giggled.

"Well, who's in charge of detention anyway?" Zatanna asked.

"I am!" A voice boomed.

Principal Luthor...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the follows and reviews so far!**

**Chapter 2**

"Your phones please..." Principal Luthor demanded holding out a box labeled 'bratz fonses'

Everyone put in there phones, but Dick hesitated.

"Put your phone in." Principal Luthor demanded.

"You spelled Brats wrong, and it needs an apostrophe. It's spelled B-R-A-T-S- apostrophe. Oh and while I'm at it, phones starts with a ph, not a f." Dick replied as he dropped his new Wayne Tech phone in, but it looked much more better due to the 'upgrades' he made.

"Smarty pants.." Luthor mumbled. "I know you have more than one Mr. Wayne."

"Actually it's, Mr. Grayson, I'm _adopted_." Dick corrected as he reached inside his jacket pocket and turned in two more phones, an emergency flip phone, and a burner phone that he didn't know he had in there.

"Good, now if you get hungry..." Luthor started as he unwrapped a large plate. "Here." They looked at the pinkish slimey goo and Megan closed her eyes, looking slightly green.

"See you in 8 hours." Luthor replied.

"But detention is only suppose to be 3 hours..sir." Megan said quietly.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Luthor yelled. "Detention next Saturday!" He screamed.

"Hey, back off." Conner spoke as he rose.

"You standing up to me...well mister hero, you can join your princess girlfriend." Luthor snarled.

Wally snorted from the corner, and Artemis smacked him on the side of the head.

"You two, the ones that are fighting. You get detention too!" Luthor screamed.

"Why not give us all detention?" Dick mumbled.

"Great idea, smarty pants. I'll send you all next Saturday for 8 hours!" And with that he stomped out of the room.

"Great..." Zatanna huffed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love the comments! Oh and the reason is because I'm on vacation and I'm writing it on my notes on my phone. Thanks for the support though.**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm soooo bored." Wally groaned as he watched the clock, his feet tapping at a quick steady pace.

"Would you stop with the tapping?!" Artemis yelled as she took out a mini arrow set and started to put them together.

"I can't help it, I'm bored." Wally replied. "Whatchadoing?"

"I got an archery competition, I could at least get ready for it." Artemis replied as she hum to a song.

"Oh, I bet you'd win." Wally said flirtatiously, Artemis had to tilt her face downward so Wally wouldn't see her blush. "Hey, what are you singing?" He asked.

"Uh...it's silly." Artemis shook her head.

"No, I like it, tell me...pweeeeeeeaaaaaaassse!" Wally pleaded.

"Okay, it's In a World Of My Own, from Alice In Wonderland." Artemis said.

"Can you teach me?" Wally asked.

"Maybe another day." Artemis smirked.

* * *

"Look at them, all lovey dubby, but they're beating around the bush." Dick said as he used the plastic fork to push the pinkish goo around.

"I can't believe it either. We should really do something about it." Zatanna smirked as she dipped her finger in the pink goo, she brought the finger to her mouth to give the goo a taste. Her nose scrunched up as her eyebrows creased. "Ewwwwe, what is even in that?" She asked in disgust.

Dick dipped his in the pink goo and made the same face Zatanna made. "Nothing poisoning...I hope." Dick chuckled. Zatanna laughed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Conner?" Megan asked as she looked up from her cook book, How to Not Burn Down Your Kitchen.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"Do...you want me to...actually open the book?" Megan asked.

"No," Conner replied, as he continued to stare at the cover of an instruction manual, How To Assemble A TV.

"Oh...kay?" Megan replied as she continued to read her book.

* * *

**Sorry I've kind of been really busy, with Chinese New Year and all...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one, is just going to be for some mindless fun. Truth or Dare, and much more fun games.**

**Chapter 4 - Games**

"Seriously Wally, Truth or Dare?" Artemis groaned.

"Come on, Arty, it'll be fun!" Dick teased nudging her.

"Shut up, Dick. You might be smart, but I'm sure you're not smart enough to be able to remove an arrow from your-"

"Oooooh kay!" Zatanna interjected. "Artemis, stop threatening my boyfriend and sit down," Zatanna said patting the seat between her and Wally.

Artemis groaned as she sat down.

"Yay! Who's first?" Megan asked.

"Uh, shouldn't it be Wally?" Conner spoke for the first time.

"Wow! Con-Con, you speak!" Wally exclaimed in shock.

"Of course he speaks, baywatch." Artemis groaned. "You're turn to pick."

"Okay, I pick, my best friend...little Dickie bird." Wally cooed. "Truth or Dare, Dickie?"

"Dare." Dick said bravely.

"Okay...I dare you...to...kiss Zee." Wally smirked.

"Weak, West. That dare was so weak." Dick scoffed as he leaned down a few centimeters and kissed Zatanna on the lips. As he pulled up he said to Wally, "We're dating, you know..."

"Oh, yeah..." Wally laughed. "Forgot."

"Okay, my turn. Conner, Truth or Dare?" Dick asked.

"Truth." Conner replied.

"Come on, Conner, live alittle, it'll be fun!" Megan urged.

"Fine, Dare." Conner said.

"Good, I dare you to use your best wrestling move on Wally." Dick smirked.

"No way, Dick. I'll crush him." Conner said.

"Kinda the point..." Dick replied. Conner shrugged as he got up and launched himself at Wally, he was able to pick Wally up and then, as gently as possible, he dropped him on the ground.

Dick laughed as he took out his phone to take a picture.

"Dick, didn't Principal Luthor take away your phone?" Zatanna asked.

"I had a spare." Dick shrugged.

"So, it's my turn...right?" Conner asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, I pick Zatanna."

Zatanna jumped up, hearing her name being called.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Zatanna said boldly, not wanting to be a wimp.

"I dare you to show us a magic trick." Conner said.

"Oh, that's easy." Zatanna said. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a charm in the shape of Ankh symbol. "Watch.." Zatanna said. She closed her eyes and mumbled something no one was able to her. "reappa ni s'rennoC dnah." (Appear in Conner's Hand)

She opened her eyes to see Conner holding her charm.

"Cool." Dick awed.

"Okay, I pick Megan, Megan truth or dare?" Zatanna asked.

"Truth." Megan nodded happily.

"Okay, Megan. So, rumor has it that you're an alien...like from Canada...I was wondering if its true?" Zatanna asked curiously.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question." Megan said sheepishly looking in the other direction.

Dick, also feeling uncomfortable about this, started to mess with his hands.

"Well, you have to. It is a truth..." Artemis pointed out.

"Back off." Conner growled.

"Gee, Con...Calm down, it's just a game." Wally said, his hands up in a surrender position.

Dick, who was being very silent suddenly spoke up, eager to change the subject. "I'm hungry, and there's no way we could even survive if we ate that goop over there. I'm kind of craving pizza."

"Yeah!" Zatanna said as her stomach growled.

"I could go for pizza." Artemis shrugged. "My sister works at the Justice Pizza League Pizzeria."

"Yeah, my uncle does too. He's so fast, they call him Flash." Wally said as he tried to lean back with his hands behind his head, but since he was on the floor, he fell.

Everyone laughed.

"My uncle John works there too." Megan said.

"Oh, yeah. I might have seen him. He's the one with the nickname Martian right? Because no one ever see's him. He only does online orders so he can just leave the pizza and run." Artemis said.

"I love that place, its so cool how they give all of their workers nicknames! What's your sister's name?"

"Chesire. Like the Chesire Cat." Artemis replied.

"From Alice in Wonderland like the s-" Wally started but Artemis' hand flew over his mouth.

"Pizza it is then, I'll call my sister and she could drop it off in my locker." Artemis explained as she grabbed the phone from Dick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg, so I wrote this chapter and my computer just shut off and deleting the memory, so I was really discouraged...and that's what took me so long, I'm so sorry, blame my old computer.**

**Robin: Stupid Computer, it could use an upgrade.**

**Me: Don't you think I know that Robin...**

**Chapter 5**

Everyone hovered around Artemis as she put in the combination to her locker.

"Could I get some space?" She whispered loudly.

"Oh sorry."

"Kay"

*Grunt* (guess who did that)

*shrug*

"That means you too, baywatch." Artemis glared.

Everyone else glared at Wally as well.

"Sorry, high metabolism, here." He said.

Artemis rolled her eyes and opened her locker. She reached in and grabbed a large bag filled with 6 mini pizzas, one for everyone.

The sound of large, overpriced shoes where heard coming down the stairs and everyone ran.

"Run!" Wally screamed, although everyone was already running, including him. Wally held the bag close to his chest, protecting it like his own life.

They ran right to a dead end and stopped by the faculty bathroom.

"Oh, no. No more detention." Megan cried.

"Look, I'll create a diversion, you guys run when you get the chance, I'll meet you there as fast as possible." Dick said.

"No, Dick, you're not going alone, I could help. I'll do some illusions, it'll be like trolling." Zatanna smirked. Dick nodded and smiled at his girlfriend. They both nodded to their friends as they ran to the direction of Luthor.

Luthor shrieked by the suprise of two kids, charging at him.

Dick smirked and let out a crackle. "Hey Vice Principal Luthor...Knock Knock?" Dick asked as he pulled out two smoke bombs from his pranking kit. (he stopped by one of his emergency prank refill spots, which are all over the school)

"Who's there?" Luthor growled.

"Me!" Zatanna screamed as she ripped a 'Come see the MJHS Play' poster off the wall and threw it at him, using Dick's supper glue, it stuck to his face making him unable to see.

"Oh and don't forget about me!" Dick said as he took another poster and used it to get Luthor's legs.

Luthor fell to the ground as Zatanna and Dick shared a short, sweet kiss as a victory.

"Come on, Dick, race you to the Detention room!" She hollered.

Dick crackled. "I'll give you a head start, babe."

* * *

**Like I said, I'm very upset about my Computer earasing my 500 word one, so this will have to do.**


End file.
